


Reinventing The Tipton

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Filed Under Never Completed [1]
Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Incomplete, London should never execute her brilliant ideas, Ridiculous, my very first fanfiction, posted at AO3 for historical/archival purposes, this is all of it - all 4 chapters I wrote plus the never finished 5th, written back in 2008, ye old fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: On an average, normal day at the Boston Tipton, London realizes how dull and boring the hotel is in comparison to the other Tiptons around the world. That's when she gets a smarticle idea to change that!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I tried my hand at fanfic for the very first time. I was more accustomed to writing original stories, having completed some (badly written) novel length stories and later came across the term fanfiction. The idea for writing a story based off an existing source was fascinating to me, especially with the challenge to keep everyone in-character since they are not your own. The fandom I felt most comfortable tackling was "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" since I had been watching the show a lot and felt I could tap into the character's heads.
> 
> This story dates back around 2008 and is my OLDEST and FIRST fan literary work, and I am sharing it for the first time to the public. I never got around to finish it, and I will be leaving it 98% as is (with the only modification being--adding missing periods in dialogue, correcting obvious typos but not mispelled names, and space formatting somewhat). 
> 
> The project will remain in its incomplete form and is here at AO3 for historical purposes of how my fanfic writing began. You have been warned.

It was a normal day at the hotel. Everything was just peachy. Guests came in and out, checking in and checking out. Multiple voices filled the lobby as guests and workers talked to each other. The chefs were making the most delicious food you have ever tasted and the smell began to go throughout the room. The janitor, Arwin, was around cleaning the floors after the most chaotic twin boys, Zack and Cody, made a mess by squirting ketchup and mustard packets at each other. Maddie was working at the Candy Counter, like usual, stocking up on the lattest goods. Yup, everything was good, everything was normal.

Business was as busy as normal. Almost all the suites were full this week. Recently they got a good review in Fancy Hotel Magazine for good service, well-organized staff, and nice set-up.The Boston Tipton was at it's best in the game, beating their competition into the ground.

But would they stay at the top of their game?

The daughter of Mr. Tipton, London, entered the doors with a shopping bag in one of her hands. At least four personal hotel servants followed behind her with boxes and bags from a new store that had opened just across the street. It was her usual early bird shopping.

"Take my new stuff to my closet," London ordered. "Remember, follow the directions on the map!"

She sat down on the couch and looked around. The Tipton seemed to be doing great. Estiban taking luggage of the guests to their suites, Awrin mopping up the twins' mustard and ketchup mess, Mr. Moseby scolding Zack and Cody for making the mess, Maddie at the candy counter, Carey Martin warming up her vocals.

Everything was normal as guests bustled around. It was an average, wonderous, ordinary busy day at the Tipton. Everything was normal.

But that was the problem. Everything was normal. Not fantastic.

London had found this Tipton, even though she lived here, to be the most dull out of all the other Tiptons she stayed at around the world. In fact, this isn't even Daddy's favorite.

He did give her permission to do whatever she wants with this place. She was given the rights. And that is when she got an idea.

Sure, other ideas have failed in the past. Like when she tried to Feng Shui the hotel and everyone got good luck and she got terrible luck. No one has forgiven her for that stunt.

But this time she knew what she was doing. Why not spruce up the Tipton a bit?

Maddie had spotted London and knew something was up. When London was thinking of something she considered brilliant, she'd have a certain expression.

"What's up, London?" she asked, walking up to her.

"I just got a smarticle idea!" she said. "I am going to re-decorate the Tipton!"

Maddie's mouth dropped. "What?!"

She nodded, a big smile on her face. "Yeah! This place is a little dull. I know we got good reviews, but we can do better. I mean, look at this place!"

"London, you can't re-decorate the hotel!" Maddie replied. "Remember what happened when you tried Feng Shui?"

"You still remember that?" London looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah, I do, London." she said giving her a dark glare. "I had a meeting with the FBI for having a fake $100 dollar bill because of you!"

"Ohhhh..." is all she said.

"Look London," Maddie began. "I know you think you have the right to do whatever you want just because your Daddy is the one who started this hotel."

"But I do have a right!" she said. "Daddy said I could."

"Oh no," Maddie said. "Another disaster waiting to happen!"

"I'm gonna go tell Moseby about what I'll be doing!" London said, scurrying off to the check-in counter.

Maddie fell on her back on the couch. She wasn't ready for this.

The twins saw her and came up, wondering what was going on.

"Hey Maddie, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"You look rather pale." commented Cody.

"It's because of London." she replied, now sitting up. "She's going to re-decorate the hotel."

"What?!" the twins said at the same time.

"I know." Maddie sighed. "I'm afraid what she'll do this time."

"Hmmm...I wonder what Moseby will think when he hears the news." said Cody.

There was a sudden scream in the distance. The three turned their heads. It sounded like Moseby at the check-in counter.

"Looks like he already found out." said Zack.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay..." began London, who was in one of the hallways in the upper floors with some interior designers. "Now I was thinking that the outside of the doors need some color. Something soft and inviting like a...like a soft breeze"

"Sky blue?" one of the male designer suggested.

"Yeah!" she said, pointing at him. "What is your name?"

"MarkLee Sammy Tray." he replied nervously.

"Okay, whatever you just said, I'm putting you in charge of painting!" London said with a nod of her head. "So pick out a few people to help you and get started on the doors!"

MarkLee proceeded nervously down the hall with the rest of the interior designers behind him. London then turned her head toward some fashion designers.

"Now I think we need some new uniforms," she said. "I mean..." she saw Estiban and pulled him to the side and pointed at his outfit. "Look at this. So common. We need something a little different. Something more exciting."

"How 'bout T-Shirts and sweats?" one of them suggested.

"No." London said. "That's just blah. We need something cool. Maybe something in black."

"A suit and a tie!" a petite girl with brown hair suggested.

"Close!" London pointed at her. "Try to refine that look for the new uniforms for--" she pointed at Estiban. "Whatever these guys are called."

The petite girl nodded, and walked to the elevator with the rest of the fashion designer behind her.

"London, I don't wanna wear a suit and a tie" said Estiban.

"Don't worry, the look will be refined!" London said.

"But I like my uniform." he said. "There's no need to change it."

"I want this place to look presentable to the public!" she said. "It's so dull compared to the other Tiptons. I want this one to stand out."

When Estiban heard the word "Stand Out" he began to feel very nervous.

Stand-out, as in how? A sudden vision of a weird, bright-colored hotel, where everyone is crazy comes to mind. He almost feels like screaming.

"Now I got to think about the maids' uniforms." London said to herself. "What about....hmmm....pink top and black leather skirt? Nah...or what about cute navy blue dresses?"

While London pondered about what the new maid uniform would be, Estiban continued to work. He ended up bumping into Cody.

"Hey Estiban." he said. "How's it going?"

"Not so good." Estiban replied. "London has taken full control over the hotel. She's going to make me wear a suit and a tie for a new uniform. Right now she is pondering what the maids will look like."

Cody looked at her from the distance, straining his ear to hear what she was saying to herself.

"White shirts and green skirts...no way..." she said quietly. "Ummm...oh...what about professional business woman type outfits? Ooh...not quite."

"Sounds bad." Cody said. "I wonder what she'll make Arwin, Moseby, and Maddie wear."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Maddie was handing some Mike & Ike to a guest who had just checked in. "There's your candy, ma'am." she said. "Have a nice day."

Arwin ran up to the counter, looking a bit panicked.

"I need candy!" he yelled.

Maddie backed up. "Whoa, Arwin, what's up?"

"I'm making a new invention." he tells her. "And it requires 4 pounds of candy."

"What? 4 pounds?" Maddie's mouth dropped. "What the heck are you inventing and why does it need candy?"

"It's for Carey..." he confesses. "I want to surprise her with something nice. It can take any candy. Chocolate, fruit flavored, chewing gum, anything!"

"Arwin..." Maddie starts. "You still haven't told me why it needs candy."

"That's what it runs on." Arwin replies. "Well, it runs on water, but the candy is for it to give out a sweet scent."

"Ummm...okay..." she says. "But I can't just give you 4 pounds of candy. These are for the guests. It's how we make extra money and I practically live off the tips."

"What if I were to pay you double?" he starts to make an offer.

"What?" she says, making sure she heard that.

"That's right, double." he repeats. "Whatever 4 pounds costs, I will pay you double for it, including tip."

All this was total crazy, but it gets hard to refuse that much money, especially when she's always teased about being poor.

"Ohhh...alright." she gives in. "But please don't ask me for more."

"You have my word!" he assured her.

She put all the candy he needed in a paper bag and handed it to him.

"Here you go." she said flatly. "Hope your invention doesn't fail."

"I think this will actually work, Maddie, I'm sure of it!" he took the bag and ran off.

Maddie just shrugged and restocked some more candy and paid attention to giving out candy to the paying guests.

 


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud applause in the lounge as Carey had finished her last song for the night. Everyone got back to eating and sparking conversation amongst themselves. Until London suddenly rushed in, hopping on the stage and stealing the mic.

"Okay, folks, I finished the slide show!" she said happily. "I need all of you to leave so I can show all the staff what the new Tipton is going to be like."

She then looked at one of her personal servants she had just hired last week. "Justin, show our guests the exit."

"Yes, your highness." he said sarcastically. He kindly asked them all to leave and told them to form a single file line out into the lobby.

"London, what is going on here?" Carey asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"It is time for a change!" she replied. "And I just got these new photos finished that'll show the future Boston Tipton!"

All the staff; bell boys, maids, waiters, waitresses, cooks, and everyone else show up, taking a seat at the little tables across the room.

Zack and Cody, although not staff, was there as well, sitting on a comfy old couch in the distance. Maddie came to join them along with Arwin and Estiban.

Moseby sat up front, dreading what London was about to reveal.

"I have assigned a team of designers to totally demolish this place!" London announced.

There was loud gasping around the room.

"Uhhh...London." said Carey, tapping on her shoulder.

She turned to look at her. "What?"

"Don't you mean remodel?" she said.

"That's what I said." London replied.

"No, you said 'demolish', which means ramming this building to the ground." Carey told her.

"Ohhhhhhh..." is all she said, then she looked at the audience. "Sorry folks, minor mistake. I am here to show you photos of the new Boston Tipton!"

"Here it comes!" Arwin says.

"I am too scared to look." Estiban covers his eyes.

"I hope I don't puke." said Maddie.

"I hope she won't decorate our room with anything girly." said Zack.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Cody stands in front of them and looks at them. "Whatever it is she is going to reveal couldn't be that bad!"

"Presenting the new Boston Tipton!" London says dramatically.

Pictures of what the new Tipton will look like shine on the wall from a projector.

Everyone almost looked horrified.

The doors are painted blue, the lobby is carpeted, and everything is rearranged.

The outside of the building looked about the same, but the outside walls of the bottom floor were navy blue and the sign was in flashing neon letters "The Tipton....Home Suite Hotel"

It was shocking that there would be a neon sign, for London doesn't seem to be the type who would think that is cool, considering her rich taste. But one of the designers forced it on her and she had to agree because the designer's other work was so great she was willing to make that small little sacrifice.

"I'd like to thank Jason Carls for this lovely photoshop job." she says, smiling. "Now in this next slide, I will show you examples of your new uniforms, with pictures of one of our staff members altered to look like they're already wearing it!"

The first slide showed Moseby wearing a Hawaiian T-Shirt and blue jean pants.

"Our hotel manager will wear this outfit to make him look more laid back and friendly." London says. Mr. Moseby stares at the picture in horror. He always hated those T-Shirts, and now he was forced to wear them...every work day?

The next picture was of Estiban. His new uniform would be a black beanie on his head, a black suit with no tie, and brown leather shoes.

"This will be for...oh I forgot what they call them...but this will be their new uniform!" London says with a nod. "It gives them a professional look, but still gives the impression that they're cool, hence the beanie."

"Oh no." Estiban shakes his head. "I cannot wear that."

Arwin just starts laughing. Everyone then looks at him and then he shuts up.

Then comes the next slide. The janitor's new outfit. Using Arwin as an example.

The outfit is a plain white T-Shirt and faded jeans.

"The janitor will be wearing..." London then looks at it in disgust. "Someone forgot to photoshop this one!"

"Just get to the next slide!" someone whispered loudly.

"Right!" she said, trying to ignore this. "Next is the maids."

Using one of the newly hired maid as an example, Jayce. It's a dress that is lacy and silky and white, and it goes a little passed the knees. The highheel is an inch high and are also white. They are also required to wear soft black gloves and a black see-through veil around their mouths.

Last, but not least, it was the candy counter girl. Maddie was the example, being the only one working it.

She was required to wear a pink dress that goes a little passed her knees with pink flats and a bow in her hair. It looked like a little girl's outfit.

"Couldn't be that bad, huh?" said Maddie, eyeing Cody.

"Well...uhhh...it is pretty bad.” he said. "London can't make you guys wear those stupid uniforms. She just can't!"

"At least we'll never be seen in one of those." said Zack.

"I have some news!" London clears her throat. "Zack and Cody Martin have been hired as Maddie's co-workers at the candy counter!"

"What?" the twins both said at the same time.

"These will be there outfit." she points to the screen.

The two boys are wearing a sailor outfit. The shirt is all white, with two blue stripes at the end of the sleeve and on their hats they will be wearing. The pants are completely white.

"I designed them myself!" London says. "I got the idea when I saw Donald Duck."

"Feel like puking?" Maddie stared at the boys. They just had their mouths dropped. Not because they will have to start working, but because of this disaster.

  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

The entire hotel would not go through any renovations just yet. But everyone was to go to work in their brand new uniforms.

Maddie was at the candy counter, in her little pink dress. The idea of the outfit was to show how "sweet" she is, considering she is at the candy counter.

"I hate London!" she said to herself. "I feel so embarrased in this outfit!"

"Hey, at least you still look hot." said Zack. "Cody and I look like idiots. We'll be the laughing-stock of the whole hotel!"

"I sort of like it," Cody said. "It feels comfortable."

Zack glared at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Come on, guys, calm down." said Maddie. "Let's not fight. We've already got enough to deal with."

London rushed up to the candy counter. "I was such in a hurry that I forgot to think of the outfits the cooks will wear! So I need your help for ideas."

"No, London." Maddie replied.

"Come on!" she begged. "I need your help."

"After what you did to us!" she did a little twirl then glared at her. "I don't think so!"

"But my fashion designers have gone mad!" London said. "Please, Maddie!"

"I can see why they went 'mad', London." Maddie said to her. "I will NOT help you!"

"Fine." London turned on her heel and began to walk away. "I'll do it myself!"

"Maddie!" Cody tugged on her dress. "A customer is coming this way!"

"Oh no," she said. "What do I do?"

"Act happy." Cody said. "Put on your usual smile."

Maddie gulped and forced the fakest smile ever worn. "Good afternoon."

"Hi," the customer said flatly. He looked to be a very important business man and he held his small son's hand. "Can you get me some Skittles?"

"Sure thing," Maddie said through her teeth. "Let me go get them!"

She turned around and took them from the shelves and handed it to him.

"There you go sir," she said. "That'll be $1 please."

"Can you break a Twenty-Dollar bill?" he asked, handing it to her.

"Okay." she took it and placed it in the register and handed him nineteen bucks. "Enjoy your stay at The Tipton Hotel."

When the guy left, Maddie sighed and took a breath of relief.

But it was all too soon, because London ran back to the candy counter to make an offer.

"I'll pay you $100 dollars if you help me!" she said.

"Sorry, London, it won't work this time." Maddie replied.

London looked confused. "When did I offer that much?"

"Merit scholar?" she reminded. "Trevor? I had to coach you to make it look like you were smart!"

"Oh yeah!" London finally remembered. "You hated each other so much that you just had to kiss each other."

"So...when you kiss, it's a sign of hate?" said Cody.

"No," Maddie replied. "It was just a weird moment."

"Hey London," said Zack. "If I were to take the $100 dollars to help you, would you accept?"

"Of course I would." London replied. "I'm desperate!"

"Sold!" Zack took her hand and shook it. "Now give me the money!"

"Not until you help me." London put the condition.

"Shoot!" Zack quietly said in defeat. "Now I actually gotta help her."

  
  


 


	5. (WIP)

At least the chefs won't have to wear ridiculous outfits 'cause you're in charge of making them." said Cody. "And you'll be a hundred bucks richer."

"Yeah, I guess." Zack sighed. "But we still have to wear our stupid outfits and work at the candy counter!"

"It's not that bad." Cody said. "You just have to get use to it."

Zack just shook his head and picked up a game controller to play video games, to get his mind off things.

There was then a sudden knock at the door. Zack threw his controller down and reluctantly went over to answer it. There stood London. "How's the designs coming?" she asked.

"What designs?" Zack said.

"The ones for the chefs!" she said. "Don't you remember? I'm paying you a hundred dollars for this job!"

"Oh...yeah, that." he sighed. "Right now I don't got any ideas. Plus no sewing material."

"You need material? I can provide some!" she pulled out her credit card holder. "I'm rich, so I can afford all the material you'll need!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was never finished.


End file.
